Boomerang DisneySea
Boomerang DisneySea is a theme park as a neighbor location to Boomerang Disney's ABC Studios at the Boomerang Disney-ABC Resort in Canada and the USA. It will be inspired by Tokyo DisneySea. List of areas Paradise Harbor Attractions *Mediterranean Gondolas *Paradise Tram Express *Italian Outdoor Opera *Fortress Explorations Shops *Emporio *II Postsino Stationery *Merchant of Venice *Boomerang Disney-ABC Gallery Restaurants *Cafe Portofino *Gondelier Snacks *George's Lounge Discovery Bay Attractions *Captain Nemo's Submarine Exprerience *Storm Rider Shops *Discovery Gifts *Skywatcher Souvenirs Restaurants *Horizon Bay Restaurants *Seaside Snacks *Breezeway Bites Downtown Waterfront Attractions *Fievel's Voyage *Warner Bros. Waves Away *'The King of Iron Fist Tournament Battle Challenge' An indoor Battlestar Gallactica-styled ride with Jaycee, Michelle and Armor King coasters on their station and King and Craig Marduk on the other station. *Iron Fist Connection Greeting Dock *'Jaycee's Battle Arcade' Play skillful games in this place. Shops *Iron Fist Supplies *Captain McCallister's Sailor Store *Newsies Novelties *Aunt Peg's Village Store Restaurants *Chanko Paradise *The Frying Dutchman *New York Deli *Sailing Buffet *Cape-Cod Cook-Off *Liberty Landing Dinner Sodor Docks Attractions *Thomas and Friends Exploring Sea Adventure *Skarloey Railway Quarry *Bash and Dash's Misty Island Loco-Motions *Sodor Planes Shops *Sodor Voyagers *Emily's Shines *Skarloey Mines Restaurants *Sodor Outpost *Loco-Choco *Chew-Chew 'Em Conga Critter Island Attractions *'Ducktown Scooters' A four lane track ride where guests ride scooters around the place and it is based on Sitting Ducks. *'Fred's Fishing Bay' Catch fish and release them here. *'Swampwood Bowl' A place where you can go bowling and play games, and encounter some Swampwood alligators. *'Swan Lake' An Aquatopia-styled ride where you ride on cygnets and encounter Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin telling the story about how Odette changed from a swan to a princess. *PB&J's Critter Coaster Shops *Waterbody Critter Cove *Swan Lake Gifts *Lake Hoohaw Trading Co. Restaurants *Lake Hoohaw Bar *Swampwood Chompers *Beach Picnic Area Lost Ancient Adventure Attractions *'The Land Before Time: The Missing Journey' An outdoor river boat wet ride where you join Littlefoot and his friends in their fun and scary adventures. *'Sesame Street Character Greeting Trails' Find Sesame Street characters by following their trails and then you can encounter them. *'South Park: Cave of the Winds' Join Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and their friends (shown onscreen) as you take a tour riding a safe rollercoaster vehicle in this cave. *'Ice Age: Continental Revenge' A river rapid-styled ride with a rapid-shaped iceberg that goes up the mountains and through caves, slides down, and splashes through the water. Join Sid, Diego, Manny, and their friends as they notice the continents are breaking and get rid of their enemies while Scrat does his own things/ *'Adventure Time Treasure Hunt' Go on a treasure hunt with Finn and Jake in this Poseidon's Fury-styled attraction. *'Jake and the Neverland Pirates Sail and Play' Look around the ship and get to encounter Jake and his shipmates with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Shops *Adventure Gear *Prehistoric Times Cavern *Jake's Pirate Treasures Restaurants *Great River Delta Hut Entertainment *Lido Isle Meet and Smile *Dream Lovers' Carnival *Boomerang Disney's Parade at Sea *Big Band Beat *Bashing Rhythms Meetable characters *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, and Ali *Bambi, Thumper, and Flower *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Craig Tucker, Jimmy Valmer, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Tweak Tweek, Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh, Gerald Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski, Ike Broflovski, Liane Cartman, Stuart McCormick, Carol McCormick, Stephen Stotch, Linda Stotch, Mr. Testaburger, Mrs. Testaburger, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey, Chef, Terrance and Phillip, Big Gay Al, and Damien *Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Grover, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, the Two-Headed Monster, Rosita, Count von Count, Guy Smiley, Biff and Sully, Grudgetta, Herry Monster, Barkley the Dog, Gladys the Cow, Buster the Horse, Hoots the Owl, Abby Cadabby, the Clubhouse Monsters (Narf, Googel, Phoebe, and Mel), the Honkers, Mr. Ding, and the Amazing Mumford *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, and Marvin the Martian *Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Fred *Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tiger, Tony Toponi, and Papa and Mama Mousekewitz *Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Pinky and the Brain, and Minerva Mink *Roger Rabbit *Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer *Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, and Scrat *Aladar, Neera, Pilo, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, and Url *Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Pooky, Nermal, and Arlene *Beavis and Butthead *Sir Topham Hatt *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and Noo-Noo *Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Spot, Mr. Percy Polie, Mrs. Bromley Polie, Pappy Polie, Coochie and Coo, Gizmo Polie, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Mayor Jeff, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Aunt Nanner, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Stanley, Dennis the Goldfish, Harry the Dog, Elsie the Cat, Lester Goldberg, Mimi and Marci, Jojo Tickle, Goliath the Lion, Skeebo Seltzer, Trina Tightrope, Croaky Frogini, Tater, Mrs. Kersplatski, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), the Higglytown Heroes (Eubie, Wayne, Kip, Twinkle, and Fran), Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), Agent Oso, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully *Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred the Penguin, Raoul the Crow, Jerry the Parrot, Cecil, Claire, Snappy Colonel, and Drill Sargeant Duck *Michelle Chang, Julia Chang/Jaycee, King, Armor King, Ganryu, and Craig Marduk - the only Tekken characters here. *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash *Otis, Pip, Pig, Abby, Duke, Peck, and Freddy *Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum Category:Theme parks